Nightmare Chica
Para resultados similares, véase Chica (Redirección). |-|Nightmare= |-|Jack-O= Nightmare Chica es una versión deformada y terrorífica de Chica. Se trata de una de los Animatrónicos Nightmare que asechan al Niño protagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, cuya mente crea a estos monstruos tras sufrir un accidente relacionado con los personajes. Como se dijo anteriormente, debuta en Five Nights at Freddy's 4 como una de los antagonistas principales. Posterior a dicho juego, el personaje no vuelve a hacer aparición en entregas futuras, y no sería hasta Ultimate Custom Night donde retoma un papel antagónico. En la actualización de Halloween, Nightmare Chica es una de los dos animatrónicos (junto a Nightmare Bonnie) que fueron rediseñados especialmente para esta temática. Este rediseño recibe por nombre Jack-O-Chica. Desde Ultimate Custom Night, Jack-O-Chica es interpretada por Keyondra Shanae. Apariencia Nightmare Nightmare Chica es una versión andrajosa, y generalmente descompuesta de Chica. Su cuerpo es de color amarillo, su pico y sus patas son de color naranja, su silueta es ligeramente diferente al de Chica, teniendo el cuerpo mucho más estrecho y plano. El lado izquierdo de su cabeza está completamente arrancado, dejando al descubierto gran parte de su endoesqueleto y con cables asomados. Las manos tienen el mismo diseño de Springtrap, al igual que los otros animatrónicos Nightmare. Se puede apreciar que en varias zonas de su cuerpo tiene múltiples partes expuestas de su endoesqueleto. También tiene tres mechones de plumas en la cabeza que son todos del mismo tamaño. En su mano derecha trae consigo una bandeja donde siempre lleva a Nightmare Cupcake. Ella tiene la mayoría de sus hileras con dientes largos y afilados, junto a garras afiladas, ojos metálicos (Donde uno tiene una brillante pupila roja), y su mandíbula se encuentra tan separada tal como en el segundo juego. Jack-O Uno de los primeros cambios notorios son las cuencas de sus ojos, ya que se encuentran totalmente vacías, éstas desprenden una luz brillante que está entre el naranja y el amarillo, al igual que sus dientes y encías. Un efecto similar parece haber sido aplicado al cuerpo general de Jack-O-Chica, ya que se puede ver muy predominantemente alrededor de sus hombros y caderas. La única otra diferencia notable es que los pies y las piernas de Jack-O-Chica son de un tono más oscuro que el de Nightmare Chica. Nightmare Cupcake/Jack-O-Lantern Nightmare Cupcake es uno de los antagonistas secundarios del juego. Esta es la versión pesadilla del cupcake. En los demás juegos, el cupcake solía ser llevado en una bandeja mientras se mantenía totalmente inmóvil, mientras Toy Chica, quien lo llevaba, se encargaba por su cuenta de atacar al jugador. En Five Nights at Freddy's 4 se cambia un poco su papel. A pesar de que sigue dependiendo de Nightmare Chica para desplazarse, Nightmare Cupcake esta vez consta de su propio jumpscare, contando como una amenaza para el jugador. Al igual que Nightmare Chica y los otros animatrónicos Nightmare, también está en el mismo estado andrajoso y descompuesto, con sus nuevas y notables hileras de dientes filosos y puntiagudos. En la actualización de Halloween, Nightmare Cupcake es remplazado por una simple Jack-O-Lantern, obviamente para coincidir con el diseño de Jack-O-Chica. Historia Five Nights at Freddy's 4 En el año 1983, se planea celebrar el cumpleaños de un Niño en el local de Fredbear's Family Diner. Sin embargo, el pequeño sufre un gran temor hacia el restaurante por algún evento que presenció en ese lugar. Su hermano, al descubrir este temor, comienza a molestarlo, ya sea al asustarlo con una máscara de Foxy o incluso dejarlo solo en el local. El día de la fiesta, el niño es nuevamente molestado por su hermano, esta vez acompañado de sus amigos que llevan máscaras de Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie y Chica. Creyendo que sería una buena broma, llevan al pequeño hacia el escenario y colocan su cabeza en la boca de Fredbear. Sin embargo, la presión de las mandíbulas del animatrónico es tan fuerte que termina por aplastar el cráneo del niño. Debido a este accidente, cae en una especia de coma. Dentro de este, empieza a desarrollar pesadillas donde es atacado por versiones deformadas y terroríficas de los personajes que causaron su accidente. Nightmare Chica es uno de ellos, reflejando al chico que llevaba la máscara de Chica en ese momento. Ultimate Custom Night NChicaUCN-0.png|Icono de Nightmare Chica. Jack-O-ChicaIconUCN.png|Icono de Jack-O-Chica. Nightmare Chica y Jack-O-Chica son uno de los 58 animatrónicos que regresaron para Ultimate Custom Night y, en este caso, Jack-O-Chica es el vigésimo-tercero en el panel de selección de animatrónicos, y Nightmare Chica es uno de los personajes especiales que puede invocar DeeDee o XOR. Comportamiento FNaF 4 Nightmare Chica/'Jack-O-Chica' suele ser muy activa en el juego al estar cada tanto asomándose por el pasillo de la puerta. Se comporta de forma casi paralela a Nightmare Bonnie, ya que ella camina por el Pasillo Derecho apareciendo en los mismos lugares, al fondo del pasillo y al frente de la puerta. El niño tiene que mantener la puerta de la derecha cerrada para evitar que entre en contacto. Si el niño la ilumina con la linterna cuando ella está de pie justo delante de la puerta, atacará, y si le da la espalda a la puerta para mirar la cama, Nightmare Chica/'Jack-O-Chica' tendrá a Nightmare Cupcake/'Jack-O-Lantern' para que entre en la habitación y lo ataque. La única forma de saber que ella está en la puerta es escuchar su respiración. Sosteniendo la puerta hará que ella quede de pie, al no poder entrar. Otra de las maneras para reconocer su presencia, son los ruidos que provoca estando en la cocina. De vez en cuando, sonidos metálicos pueden ser escuchados proviniendo de otra habitación. Esto suele indicar que Nightmare Chica/'Jack-O-Chica' no está en el Pasillo Derecho, aunque igualmente es aconsejable iluminar ésta parte de la sala de vez en cuando, como medida de seguridad. Al igual que con los demás, Nightmare Chica/'Jack-O-Chica' se vuelve menos activa en la 5ta, 6ta, 7ma y 8va Noche, siendo Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare o Nightmarionne el que asume el papel en su lugar. UCN Nightmare Nightmare Chica solo puede ser invocada por DeeDee o XOR. Cuando es activada, sus mandíbulas superiores e inferiores aparecen en la pantalla, cerrándose las unas contra otras como si estuviera mordiendo la cabeza del jugador desde atrás. Si las mandíbulas llegan a cerrarse por completo, Nightmare Chica atacará al jugador. Para evitarlo, el jugador debe encender el A/C(aire acondicionado) ya sea a través del Monitor con la opción "Power A/C" o pulsar el número 4 del teclado, lo que provoca que las mandíbulas se retraigan hasta salir de la pantalla. Una vez hecho esto, Nightmare Chica no vuele a atacar durante el resto de la noche. Jack-O Jack-O-Chica no llega a ser una gran amenaza cuando está activa si se tiene un buen control de la temperatura. Sin embargo, si esta llega a pasar los 100°C, Jack-O-Chica comienza materializarse en ambos pasillos frente a su respectiva puerta (puede verse a través de la Cam 01 o Cam 02). Una vez está completamente visible, procede a atacar y causar el fin de la partida. Para evitar esto el jugador, primero, debe disminuir la temperatura hasta dejarla a menos de 100 °C, ya sea usando el ventilador o activar el A/C; posteriormente, debe cerrar ambas puertas laterales, lo que hará que Jack-O-Chica desaparezca inmediatamente. Aumentar la dificultad de Jack-O-Chica elevará la velocidad con la que esta se materializa. Audio |-|FNaF 4= El sonido que produce Nightmare Chica/'Jack-O-Chica' cuando ataca al jugador. Cada animatrónico produce un ruido idéntico a éste en la misma circunstancia. center Respiración de Nightmare Chica/'Jack-O-Chica'. Esta respiración también la hace Nightmare Bonnie. center Sonidos que produce Nightmare Chica/'Jack-O-Chica' en la cocina. center |-|UCN= Nightmare Chica Jumpscare de Nightmare Chica. Comparte el mismo sonido con el resto de animatrónicos provenientes del cuarto juego. center Jack-O-Chica Jumpscare de Jack-O-Chica. Comparte el mismo sonido con el resto de animatrónicos provenientes del cuarto juego. center Archivo:UCN_-_Jack-O-Chica_-_Linea_1.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Jack-O-Chica_-_Linea_2.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Jack-O-Chica_-_Linea_3.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Jack-O-Chica_-_Linea_4.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Jack-O-Chica_-_Linea_5.ogg Curiosidades |-|FNaF 4= *En ocasiones, se le puede escuchar tocando las ollas y sartenes en la cocina de la casa, que es posiblemente una referencia a la forma en que Chica podía ser escuchada en la cocina golpeando las ollas en Five Nights at Freddy's. *La manera en que Nightmare Chica recorre el Pasillo Derecho es similar a la forma en Chica va en el East Hall en el primer juego. También es similar a como Chica entraba en la salida del Right Air Vent en el segundo juego. *En su teaser, el cupcake de Nightmare Chica estaba posado en su hombro. Esto nunca se ve en el juego. *Nightmare Chica parece tener cinco dedos en cada mano, a diferencia de su homólogo original, la cual posee cuatro dedos. **Esto también se aplica a los demás animatrónicos Nightmare, con la excepción de Plushtrap. No está claro por qué, a pesar de que puede ser simplemente una elección estilística por parte de Scott Cawthon para hacerles parecer más amenazantes. *Nightmare Chica tiene dos sonidos de jumpscare diferentes, en el juego hace este sonido pero cuando se escucha su jumpscare en los extras, es el mismo de Plushtrap y Nightmare Cupcake. *Nightmare Chica tiene tres hileras de dientes, dándole la mayor cantidad de dientes de todos los animatrónicos hasta ahora. *Aparentemente, en el primer jumpscare, no parece que ella estuviese sosteniendo a Nightmare Cupcake. *Muchos fans de la saga afirman que Nightmare Chica perdió un poco su aspecto femenino en este juego, pareciéndose más a un animatrónico masculino como Nightmare Freddy o Nightmare Bonnie. *En el teaser "thankyou.jpg", publicado en el sitio web de Scott Cawthon, los dientes de Nightmare Chica parecen ser un poco más largos. *Nightmare Chica fue el último animatrónico original del teaser "thankyou.jpg", en ser convertida en un Adventure. Edición de Halloween *En la edición de Halloween, el primer cuadro de jumpscare de Jack-O-Chica parece ser muy diferente a los otros (por ejemplo, la "luz" dentro de ella es menos brillante). No se sabe por qué sucede esto. |-|UCN= Nightmare Chica *Nightmare Chica fue el único animatrónico secreto cuya mecánica era totalmente desconocida, debido a que Scott no la reveló en el post de Steam . **Si bien tampoco reveló previamente las mecánicas de Bonnet, las Minireenas o Lolbit, estos terminaron poseyendo el mismo comportamiento que tenían en la Noche Personalizada de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, por lo que no le fue difícil a los jugadores deducirlas. *A diferencia del cuarto juego, Nightmare Chica tiene dos hileras de dientes, mientras que originalmente tenía tres. *Durante su jumpscare, si se observa cada frame, puede verse que sostiene a Nightmare Cupcake en su mano izquierda. Jack-O-Chica *Fue el animatrónico N°26 cuya mecánica fue revelada mediante la barra de progreso. *'Jack-O-Chica' junto a Mangle, Withered Chica y Nightmare Freddy, son los únicos animatrónicos en cuyas líneas se repite la frase "...the one you shouldn't have killed" (El que no debiste haber matado). = Galería = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Archivos del juego FNaF4 - Pasillo Derecho (Nightmare Chica).gif|Nightmare Chica al final del pasillo derecho. FNaF4 - Nightmare Chica Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Chica desde la puerta del pasillo derecho. FNaF4 - Nightmare Cupcake Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Cupcake. Edición de Halloween FNaF4 - Pasillo Derecho (Jack-O-Chica).gif|Jack-O-Chica al final del pasillo derecho. FNaF4 - Jack-O-Chica Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Jack-O-Chica desde la puerta del pasillo derecho. FNaF4 - Jack O' Latern Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare del Jack O' Latern. Iluminados FNaF4 - Pasillo Derecho (Nightmare Chica - Iluminado).gif|Nightmare Chica al final del pasillo izquierdo. FNaF4 - Pasillo Derecho (Jack-O-Chica - Iluminado).gif|Jack-O-Chica al final del pasillo derecho. Ultimate Custom Night Nightmare Chica NChicaUCN-0.png|Icono de Nightmare Chica (Teaser). NightmareChicaJumpscareUCN.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Chica. NightmareChicaUpperJawUCN.png|Mandíbula superior de Nightmare Chica. NightmareChicaBottomJawUCN.png|Mandíbula inferior de Nightmare Chica. Jack-O-Chica Jack-O-ChicaIconUCN.png|Icono de Jack-O-Chica. Jack-O-ChicaJumpscareUCN.gif|Jumpscare de Jack-O-Chica. Jack-O-ChicaRightHallUCN.png|'Jack-O-Chica' en la esquina derecha de la oficina. Jack-O-ChicaLeftHallUCN.png|'Jack-O-Chica' en la esquina izquierda de la oficina. Miscelánea FNaF4 - Teaser 3 (Was it me?).jpg|Tercer teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. FNaF4 - Teaser 3 (Was it me? - Iluminado).jpg|Tercer teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (Iluminado). Thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Chica en el teaser "Thank You!" Cn (59) - Scottgames.jpg|Nightmare Chica en uno de los teasers de la Ultimate Custom Night, donde se revela su participación en el juego. FNaF4 Halloween - Teaser 5 (See you soon).jpg|Quinto teaser de la edición de Halloween, en donde se da a conocer a Jack-O-Chica. FNaF4 - Extra (Nightmare Chica - Captura).jpg|Vista completa de Nightmare Chica en los Extras del juego. FNaF4 - Extra (Jack-O-Chica - Captura).png|Vista completa de Jack-O-Chica en los Extras del juego. Cn 0.jpg|Jack-O-Chica en Ultimate Custom Night. Jack o chica.jpg|'Jack-O-Chica' junto con Freddy Fazbear en uno de los teasers en la página de Steam. Mercancía Figura_de_acción-Nightmare_Chica.jpg|Figura de Nightmare Chica. Figura_de_acción-Jack_O_Chica.jpg|Figura de Jack-o-Chica. PintSizeHeroes_(FNaF).jpg|Mini-Figuras Coleccionables Entre ellas Nightmare Chica. en:Nightmare Chica Categoría:Nightmares Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Ultimate Custom Night Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Categoría:Curse of Dreadbear Categoría:Jack-Os